


Lovers' Day

by R_Vizor



Series: Malon and Link's Sex Stories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vizor/pseuds/R_Vizor
Summary: In Hyrule, a tradition was followed by almost everyone in the Kingdom: Lovers' Day.On that day, anyone could confess their love to someone else, by writing a letter and post it in the mailbox of the person they were in love with, alongside a heart brooch made of fabric, cut by the one writing the letter in a unique pattern, and another brooch as a symbol.When midnight came, everyone opened their letters and, if one suitor is chosen, they would hang the symbol brooch on the door as a sign of acceptation.The following evening, they would come out wearing the half-heart brooch and the lovers would reunited to officially become a couple.A tradition Link intended to follow this year, to confess his love for a beautiful redhead young woman...
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Malon and Link's Sex Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Lovers' Day

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a prologue to a NSFW series, be aware this will be the only non-sex fic of the series!)

Dark clouds circled around Hyrule's Castle, pouring down a heavy rain on most of the kingdom, resulting in a fog on the ground. The huge drawbridge that guarded the Castle Town slowly opened, with a disturbing creaking.

However, no one came out of it. Seconds, that felt like minutes, passed. Finally, the sound of an incoming horse echoed in the distance, with hooves hitting the cobbled streets. With her silhouette becoming clear, a young Epona emerged from the city, without any rider. As if she was running for her life, she crossed the drawbridge and wandered off the horizon with no clear direction.

A terrifying laugh burst, that could be heard over the rising thunderstorm. Another horse, full of muscles with a black skin, was standing in front of the city. On top of it, a misshapen eyeless Ganondorf, laughing in the most demonic way ever heard by an Hylian. Rising his arm, he made clear the cause of his sadistic joy and the reason why Epona ran away all by herself: he was holding a bloody Malon, with her body seemingly broken in half, before dropping it unceremoniously to the ground in one long, never-ending fall.

Link screamed.

And he woke up, sitting in his bed in the middle of the night, quite literally in a pool of sweat. He took a quick look outside: a beautiful night, with a cloudless sky. The moon was shining a ray of light throughout his room, and he managed to see the current date.

He had defeated Ganondorf 5 years ago. After saving Hyrule, the Princess Zelda sent him back in time and they managed to stop the evil Gerudo King before it was too late. She then offered him a job as a knight of the Royal Guard, but Link declined: he had already gone through enough drama for his lifetime. Instead he settled for the peaceful LonLon Ranch, home of his mare Epona and of a beautiful young girl his age, Malon, while his fairy Navi went back to the Kokiri Forest.

He didn't realize it straight away, but he quickly fell in love with her. Her candor, her kindness, her lifestyle and her incredible beauty seduced him in a blink of an eye. But their friendship was too precious, so he refrained from confessing his love to her. Thankfully for his heart, it seems Malon never had any lover.

Lover. Lover...

"By Farore!"

Link had just realized Lovers' Day was in less than a week. This was a tradition in Hyrule: every year, for the first day if spring, people from all around the kingdom had the opportunity to confess their love. They would write a letter to claim how much they were in love, and how the chosen person is destined to be by their side, and they would also buy a heart-shaped brooch made in fabric. They would then cut that brooch in two with a unique pattern, and they would place it in the envelope alongside the letter. Finally, they would also add another fabric brooch, complete this time, of a distinctive symbol, before posting the envelope inside their lover's mailbox.

At midnight, everyone opened their mail: if one of their suitors found favor with them, they would hang the symbol on their door or mailbox. The following day, the people who wrote the letter could then see they had been chosen and, wearing half of the heart brooch, went to their home to take their love for a night out, both wearing the pieces of the heart brooch, ultimately reuniting them at the end of their date.

"A very childish tradition", Link thought.

Or rather used to think. Every year, Malon's mail box is filled with love letters from all around the kingdom. Truth to be told, she was one of the most beautiful girl of Hyrule, her long red hair with two strands circling her pretty face and her big blue eyes. Her simplistic choice of clothing, with her white dress and big boots, contrasted with the overabundance of dresses and jewelry displayed by the women of the capital. And her charming voice achieved to seduce any young people crossing her path.

Link would anxiously await all night to see if Malon would choose one lover and hang their symbol on her door. Much to the dismay of young Hylian, but to Link's relief, she never wore any half-heart brooch the following day.

Now, Link himself received his fair share of letters: his pretty face, with strong blue eyes and medium-length blonde hair that ended on his neck earned him the favor of many girls and boys in Hyrule. But he had never been able to read those letters with real focus as his mind only cared for Malon.

"I am dreaming more and more about her these days... I... I have to do something!", he thought, still sitting in his bed. "Lovers' Day is around the corner..."

After staying for several seconds, he suddenly jumped out of his bed, lit up a lamp and took some papers out.

"Let's write this down... Dear Malon..."

"Link! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Malon's calls woke Link up. He rose from his desk: he had fallen asleep on his papers. None of the letters he wrote seemed good enough for him, hence the pile of crumbled paper next to him.

"If you don't open, I'm coming in, no matter what you wear!", Malon continued, knocking on the wooden door.  
"I... I... Coming!", Link shouted.

He quickly cleared out his table and ran to the door, opening it as little as possible.

"Hello Malon!"  
"Hey, Forest Boy, what took you so long?"  
"Oh... Nothing, really."  
"... You forgot, right?", Malon asked while crossing her arms.  
"What?", Link replied, puzzled.  
"We were supposed to go to the Castle Town this morning."

The young man stood still for a couple of seconds, before his eyes widened.

"Oh, oh! Yes, I... Just give me a minute! I'm coming!", he shouted, closing the door.

They were supposed to get some food from the market as well as some material for the farm. Link quickly threw away his night clothes and opted for a simple white shirt on top of dark green trousers. He barely straightened his hair before exiting his room.

"Come on, we have things to do!", Malon said, grabbing his hand to run outside.

Link liked her touch. She had gracious hands despite the hard work at the ranch, and there was always a touch of softness in her fingers.

The pair ran off to the stable and mounted horses, waving goodbye to Talon and Ingo on their way out. They soon arrived at the City, and parked their horse at the dedicated place.

"Ok, let's split up", claimed the woman as they walked away.  
"Yes, we'll be faster this way."  
"You take care of the food, I'll go buy the material. Let's meet back here!"

And as soon as she finished her sentence, she ran away through the crowd. Now that he was alone, Link had an idea.

"I will quickly buy whatever we need, and then I'll go get the brooches..."

He stormed through all the shops to get every item of his list before heading to the jewelry store. However, there already was a rather huge attendance, and he had to wait quite some time before finally reaching the merchant.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?", he greeted Link.  
"Hello, I... I am here for the brooches."  
"Just like everyone else", smiled the shopkeeper. "Here's the heart one. The symbols are hanging on the wall behind me: what do you want to pick?"

Link took a good look at all of them, and spotted one that would fit him perfectly.

"I'll take the fairy, please", he said, pointing at it.  
"And there you go. That will be 25 rupees!"

Link paid and hurried back to the meeting place. Malon was already there, waiting.

"Finally!", she said as he arrived.  
"Sorry, there was a lot of people today."  
"Don't worry, let's go back to the ranch: you must be starving."

Link suddenly felt his stomach growl. After all, he did not eat his breakfast as he woke up late.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go!"

It was now Lovers' Day. Link had carefully cut the heart brooch and put one half of it, as well as the fairy one, inside the envelope and sealed it. He just needed a moment to post it while he was sure Malon could not see him...

"Ingo."

That was the solution! He ran outside and found Ingo on his break, watching the horses play in the sunshine. He explained the whole situation to the farmer who gave him a big pat in the back in result.

"Ok Kid, you can count on me!", Ingo said in a laugh. "Believe me, she's gonna have a hard-working afternoon! I'll keep her busy so that you'll be able to post your letter."  
"Thanks Ingo!"

Link ran back to his room all happy. He had not planned to find Talon right in front of his door, waiting for him.

"Oy, Link! I was looking for ya!"  
"Oh, Talon, what can I do for you?"  
"Well, there's a lot of work to do today, and I'm gonna need those young muscled arms of yours!"

Talon grabbed Link by the hand and dragged him away from his room, where the precious letter still resided.

"Wait, I just need to...", the young man started.  
"No no no, we have to start now!"

Two hours passed. To Link's disbelief, Talon was working without a single hint of tiredness. The young Hylian had to repair several pens, but, with the final nail planted in the last one, he hoped for a small break to post the fateful love confession.

"Already slacking off? Take this and let's cut the tall grass!", shouted Talon, hurling a pruner to Link.  
"The tall grass? But we haven't cut those in..."  
"You're damn right and that's a damn shame! Let's fix this now!"

The nightmare continued for Link. There was no break, even for peeing - "Just do it like the animals, somewhere in the nature", Talon instructed -, and when the new task was finally over, the sun was starting to go down.

"Phew, that was intense! We sure deserved some rest af..."  
"Rest?", cut the boss. "Who talked about rest? We still need to take care of the horses!"  
"But..."  
"I want to see their coat shine!", he shouted, throwing this time a brush to Link.

And he rubbed, rubbed. Every horse had to be preened, and the moon was in full display when Talon signaled the end of the day.

He came back to the main building to fall into a armchair, exactly at the same time than Malon. Both looked exhausted. Ingo winked discreetly at Link, making him understand he kept her busy all day long.

"But we're now back to square one: I still have to post my letter while Malon is around!", he thought.

The clock was ticking. Midnight was drawing near, which prompted Link to act. Mid-way through the dinner, he got up and pretexted an urgent need - suggesting he had to go to the toilets - to run to his room. He took the sealed envelope and sneaked outside the ranch.

And there he was, crouched, trying to reach the mailbox in utter silence. The moon was totally obscured by clouds, which helped him remain unseen but made the trip to the precious red mailbox way more difficult.

He reached the last shack. With his back against the wooden walls, he took one deep breath: he knew the mailbox was a couple of feet away from him. He silently moved his leg forward and started the final part of his trip. The mailbox was getting closer... Closer... Closer...

Wham! He hit someone and fell backwards on his ass.

"Ouch! Who... Who's there?", he asked.

His eyes, growing accustomed to the darkness, started to see a silhouette, sitting down on the grass just like him, with white clothes. A woman for sure, who was scratching her head, which was topped by long, red hair...

"L... Link?", she asked.

Link's heart seemed to stop. He recognized the voice.

"Ma... Malon? What are you doing here?"  
"N... Nothing!"

Link saw her hide abruptly something behind her back. The two of them then stared at each other in silence, the cloudy night hiding their embarrassment.

"So...", Malon started.  
"..."  
"Are we going to... Stay here?", she asked.  
"Well, yes, no, I... I..."

He sighed.

"Listen, I have to do something but I can't if you're here."  
"I was about to say the sa... Wait, what is this?"

She pointed at Link's letter, which prompted a miserable attempt to hide it by the young man.

"Wh... What is what?", he asked, in a trembling voice.  
"That letter you're hiding behind you!"  
"I... There's no... And what's behind your back, by the way?"

The pair stood silently a little, before Malon sighed heavily.

"How about we both say what we're hiding at the count of three?", she asked, closing her eyes.  
"I... Ok, but promise me you won't be mad or anything."  
"Promise me the same."  
"Fine, I swear I won't."  
"Ok, I... I promise you I won't either."  
"... Ok, so... One, two, three!"  
_"I-wrote-you-a-letter-for-Lovers'-Day-but-didn't-have-the-time-to-post-it!"_ , they both screamed out.

Slightly out-of-breath, the two young people looked at each other in disbelief.

"You... You wrote a letter...", Link started.  
"Well yes, I wasn't gonna wait forever for yours you know..."  
"I..."  
"Here, take it", she continued, handing him the letter without daring to look at Link.

Link carefully took the envelope and stared at it for several seconds. He then handed his letter to Malon.

"Here's mine... For you..."

Malon quietly took it. Both stupidly looked at their letters, before Link broke the silence.

"Do we have to wait until midnight?"  
"I don't want to, what about you?"  
"Nope, I want nothing more than to read it now."  
"Ok... Do... Do we have a torch around?"

Link quickly stood up and ran towards the closest building. Malon then heard a crack and a light appeared in the dark. The young man came back and sat down near Malon.

"Let's go, then."

The two young people gently opened the envelope, took a good look at each other symbols - a fierce horse for Malon - and then proceeded to read what the other wrote.

Amidst the silent reading, the two laughed at different points, and ended with the brightest smiles, and a few tears in their eyes. They both took the half of the heart brooch in their envelope and wore it, before finally facing each other.

Link moved his right hand towards Malon, gently placing it on the side if her neck, before reaching for her lips. The two lovers closed their eyes, and kissed, for the first time.

After several more kisses and confessions, the newly-founded couple decided to head back to the dinner, hand in hand.  
However, when they came back, they found Ingo and Talon almost rolling on the floor, in the middle of a hysterical laughter.  
"And so I asked him to brush the horses!", screamed out Talon.  
"The horses? But they were taken care of a couple of days ago!", responded Ingo.  
"I know, I know!"  
"As for her, she had to plant all the germs! In the end, I even had to give her small rocks to make it last longer!"

Between two laughs, Talon spotted the couple on the door step.

"Hey kids, do you... Do you still need us to keep you busy?"

He and Ingo roared with laughter again. Eventually, the two adults calmed down and congratulated the slightly-embarrassed couple, still holding hands. This was the beginning of a long, love-filled life for the two young lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> So this acts as a prologue to my NSFW series involving Malon and Link, which title is pretty explicit in itself.
> 
> Obviously, if you're under 18 or simply not interested in Explicit stuff, don't read the rest of the series. If you don't mind it though, be my guest and leaving a comment with your opinion on it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
